


Losing Control

by Maralyn14



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: Choking, Control, Dreams, F/M, Hunter/Hunted, Loss of Control, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-consent, Rape, Violence, inner-thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maralyn14/pseuds/Maralyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The investigation is really getting to Stella. She is wore down and over-tired. Paul knows she is close to catching him and decides she has taunted him enough. He decides to take back the control she has been stripping away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is the darkest thing I think I have ever written or ever will write. I like to play with bondage idea's in my stories but this one goes a bit beyond my normal comfort level. A friend had been asking me for months if I could write something for these two and I kept getting nowhere with it until this one emerged. Anyway, she was happy with it, and I hope you will be too.  
> If sexual violence is not your thing, please do not read.
> 
> Un-beta'd so any and all mistakes great or small are all mine.
> 
> Kudos are love and comments are greatly appreciated, thank you :)

It had been another long exhausting day for Stella Gibson. After reaching her room, eating a quick salad from room service and trying to stay upright just long enough for one scalding hot shower to wash the sweat and disgust off her body she wrapped a towel around her still wet body and let down her slightly damp hair from its sloppy bun. Her body was exhausted but her mind was still working and processing information on each of the women who had fallen victim to this latest killer. Pulling a random folder towards her she opened it up to see Sarah Kay's pretty smiling face staring back at her. Doing a quick scan of the contents,she didn't see anything that hadn't stood out to her already in the many times she had looked at the file. Scrubbing a hand down her face she blinked her eyes slowly, Stella couldn't look any further, couldn't read about the young solicitors last moments another time. She was too drained both physically and emotionally to properly analyze the information correctly and she knew it. Closing the folder she pushed it to the side of the bed to join the others and let herself fall back completely to the pillow and let her eyes fall shut for a moment. 

She realized something was wrong when she next became aware, the room was too dark, too quiet, the stillness put her instantly on edge, her muscles contracted in readiness but it was too little too late and she found herself straddled across her stomach by strong thighs holding her down on the mattress below her. Hands grasping her own and raising them rapidly above her head in a bruising grip. She couldn't get enough breath out of her lungs to cry out, the weight was too much, to constricting on her body to do anything but whimper in a pathetically small voice. Her hands now confined in one large male hand ,the other came down hard and fast on her throat, tightening to the point she knew she was in serious trouble. Legs kicking out uselessly as she was unable to gather even a small breath she felt herself drifting, pinpricks of light floating off in the distance like shooting stars flying through space, she felt herself losing herself to darkness.

When she comes back to she is not sure if she was out for seconds or minutes but she finds her arms stretched out to either side, hands bound tightly to the bedposts. Gasping she tries to speak only to find herself muffled by a ball of cloth held tight between her lips and tied behind her head. She pulls desperately with her arms, trying to gain her freedom, to pull loose and fight with whatever strength she can muster up against this evil that has managed to crawl its way into her room. The room is pitch black but her eyes have adjusted enough that she can now make out random shapes of the other furniture scattered about as well as the man who shouldn't be there. He is taking his time, walking around the room, looking at things with a small penlight he has turned on. The light is not enough for Stella to make out any details other then that he is relatively tall, slender but muscular in build and dressed in dark clothing. While he is preoccupied she slowly continues to works her wrists back and forth trying to stretch the bonds holding her in place on the bed. 

Turning, the man concentrates the light on her face for a moment. His voice is low and smooth when he finally speaks.  
“You might as well stop struggling, you won't accomplish anything but to hurt yourself, and believe it or not, causing you pain is not why I am here tonight.”

Sitting on the edge of the bed near her hip he reaches up and turns on the small bedside lamp. Blinking at the sudden burst of light blinding her momentarily she looks into his eyes, the only thing besides his mouth that is visible through the ski mask he is wearing. They are not as cold as she imagined them to be, in fact they are the opposite all together, burning hot and taking in her form on the bed slowly. She can almost feel the heat scorching her skin where his gaze travels appreciatively from her legs to her hip,caressing slowly all the way up to her face once again.

 

She replayed what he had just said in her mind while she tried to calculate the truth in his words. Is this part of his game? Maybe, but for the moment she has no real choice but to play along. Slowly she forces her body to relax some, to appear softer then she normally is. Sighing out a small breath she lets a muffled noise escape her bound lips almost in question, asking what he wants. She knows the answer already since she was the one who had the papers and news shows bait him with subtle taunts, had put herself out there for him to see. She knows this is his way of letting her know he has seen, has heard and just who is in charge, who is more cunning and maybe more importantly who is stronger at this moment in time.

While she had miscalculated the timing of events, she had known when she started that she would become his focus and that he would come for her. She hadn't expected it to happen in her supposedly secure hotel room, she had figured he would strike outside somewhere and that it would be something that would leave her with no doubt that he was watching and could take her whenever and wherever he wanted. She was paying for that miscalculation now, but still, now that she had calmed herself, she didn't feel truly threatened, she didn't think his goal tonight was to kill her. That would end the game to soon and he did like games, she knew that by the way he stalked his women beforehand. How he went into their homes and made sure to leave little pieces of their intimate lives bared for them to see when they returned home. To feed that fear of vulnerability in them. She felt that all of that was as important to him as the actual acts of violence themselves. And this moment would be his baiting of her, she felt certain of it for some reason.

By forcing herself into his game she had wrested some control away from him and he did not like it one bit. By changing up his game with her he was letting her know that while she was now in the game, she had lost any control she thought she had over the situation and would now be paying the price in some way.

All of this ran through her mind in a matter of seconds, while they stared into each others eyes. Both calculating and assessing the other. 

“ I could tell you so many things right now that I know you are dying to know. Like why I chose each of those women. What I saw in them. How I felt while looking through their lives. How I felt as I snuffed those lives out. But I'm not going to yet. Those are answers you will have to earn and you are not even a little bit close to that yet. “ He whispers as his eyes lower to her mouth for a moment. 

Licking his lips he smiles gently as he runs a gloved hand softly from one outstretched arm down towards her hip. Digging his fingers in a tight, just shy of a bruising grasp for a moment before letting his hand slide back up towards her belly and across to the other side.

Shaking his head slightly he lifts himself from the bed to reposition himself once again on top of her, his hips aligned with hers while his arms reach out to hold her own at the wrists. Stretched out on her this way she can feel the hardness of his body, the contraction of his belly muscles as he inhales deeply, smelling the jasmine scent that clings to the sweat dampened skin of her neck. His exhale ruffles the hair laying there and touches her neck in a warm caress that sends slight shivers down her body. It felt too pleasant for this situation and she closes her eyes for a moment in shock at that. She is a woman who enjoys sex, has no problem letting a man know she wants a night with him, has no problem taking her enjoyment from that man before saying goodbye and moving on. She has never understood the worlds need to make the act of a woman taking what she wants into a shameful thing and has never let their ideas of shame touch her. She wonders for a moment if she should feel any shame for wanting things from this particular man though? Thinking about sex at this moment in time is wrong on more levels then one but for some reason that is exactly what she is thinking about.Turning her head she looks directly at him, searching what she can see of his face, searching for an answer to that.

Shifting slightly he stares back, surprise and a small amount of confusion shining through his intense blue eyes at what he sees in her gaze.

“ No fear, you have no fear of me, do you?” Not waiting for a reply or confirmation from her he  
Pulls back further assessing her 

“ no fear in your eyes, no fear tensing your body beneath me.  
What are you feeling if not fear Stella?”

She thinks this will anger him, does worry for a moment that fear is what he is after and that the fact that she isn't showing any will escalate things beyond what he originally had planned for her.

Surprisingly what she sees isn't anger but excitement as he figures out what he is looking at.

“You're aroused by me, by this situation, aren’t you Stella? If I removed your gag, if I touched you, would you scream or would you moan in want Stella? He asks.

Her breath escapes on a gasp which prompts first a smile then a hum of approval from him before he lowers his head and grazes his nose along her cheek towards her ear, first nuzzling the delicate shell before gently wrapping his lips around it and sucking gently for a moment. 

“Does being bound and gagged and totally at my mercy turn you on? Are you wet for me Stella? Are you thinking about my cock riding that sweet little pussy of yours hard and fast and as deep as I can go? Are you wondering if I will ride you while wrapping your own nylon stocking around your dainty throat capturing your breath deep in your lungs while we both cum?”

His crude words, spoken to shock her she knows, makes her whimper in need instead.  
Lifting her hips she shifts herself against him as best she can with his weight holding her down. Telling him yes, yes ride me, fuck me, make me moan in need, make me cum hard.

Breath whooshing out of him in a pant, he brings his arms down along her skin, scrapping his gloved hands against her arms to her breasts where he kneads and squeezes the mounds roughly before tweaking the nipples one at a time in hard little pinches. Head bending down he laves at the flesh he just used so roughly, soothing the sensitive flesh.

Leaning up, his mouth connects with the corner of hers below the gag and he licks at her lip, sliding his tongue around the gag, tasting her, sucking her lip between his teeth, he clamps down just enough so she can feel the sharp sting and pulls slightly before releasing, prompting her to moan aloud.  
Using his tongue once again, he runs it slowly along the gag itself,  
“should I remove this?” He asks against her mouth.  
“Good girl” he replies when she lightly shakes her head no.

Then he is back at attacking her flesh with his mouth, teeth nipping along the skin of her jaw and neck before his tongue soothes and moves on to a new spot. Little teasing torments that touch in a blazing trail down one side and up the other, never going farther then the swell of her breasts where she desperately wants him. He's holding himself up by his bent arms, hands buried tightly in her hair, holding her neck at an arch, exposing her to the continued assault his mouth is waging on her skin.

“I'm going to fuck you the way I have fantasized about fucking them! Would you like that Stella? He rasps out between nips and licks. Not stopping to gauge her answer. Her answer doesn't matter to him anyway, not now that he saw that spark of desire in her and his whole reason for being there has shifted from taunting to taking. He will claim her and own her in a way he never could with the others she thinks to herself and even if she could somehow stop him, she knows she wouldn't. She has never been without her control before but she is finding that she likes it, at least at this moment in time. She isn't sure what that says about her, that she likes knowing this man is dangerous, has killed before and will probably again and soon, maybe even here tonight. She should find that thought distressing, should be worried about her situation a lot more then she is. But she can't find it in herself anywhere. Can feel nothing but the growing desire he is fanning with his forceful touch.

His mouth glides across her skin in sweeps and swirls that leave a path of flames in it's wake. Leaving her drenched and aching and wanting to beg for more. His hands leave her hair, one moving down to grab at the towel bunched beneath her, pulling it out and away to fall uselessly to the floor while his other hand winds around her throat in a gentle reminder of what he is capable of. Squeezing gently at first and then tightening making her arch and twist her head trying to find air, over and over he does this, taking her just to the edge of passing out but not allowing her to fall into blackness completely. Her legs jolt beneath him trying to find purchase to scoot away even as she arches up to meet his mouth that is busy sucking and biting at her breasts. 

Easing back from both her throat and her breasts, he slides one leg between hers, parting her thighs slightly as he slides down between them, grinding his knee against her heat. Raising her freed leg, she wraps it around his thigh, trying to keep him in place there between her legs where she wants to feel him the most. Tightening her muscles she grinds herself shamelessly against him in quick jerking movements, moaning her pleasure at the sensations the friction is causing against her clit. Chuckling darkly, he raises his hand and brings it down sharply on the bit of ass cheek and hip bone that her raised leg leaves bare, Gasping at the sharp pain his strike left against her tender flesh she almost misses his harsh admonishment of “behave Stella! You are not in charge here, I am and you best not forget it!”

Whimpering softly she stops her movements and relaxes her leg just enough to give him back the control he demanded from her. Smiling softly down at her he whispers “That’s better” before sliding down to nuzzle his masked face against her belly, sliding his hands along her sides he uses his body to push her legs farther apart ,inserting himself fully between them. Grasping each thigh tightly he pushes them wide and up, leaving her open and bare to his gaze. Humming in approval, he nuzzles against her with his nose and inhaling and exhaling deeply just as he had earlier along her neck. It's a heady experience to have his cotton covered face buried so intimately between her thighs, smelling her arousal.

His fingers dig deeper into her parted thighs as his mouth meets her upper mound, licking and sucking and stinging bites causing her to squirm and squeal from the pleasurable pain he is causing. Just when she thinks she can't take another moment of this torment, he switches to slide the flat of his tongue up and down her lips in long sweeping licks,before flicking the tip over her clit once, twice, three times in fast succession which brings a new torment and need to the surface for her. She can not control the noises coming out of her bound mouth any longer. Has lost all rational thought, given herself over fully to sensation and the need to reach her peak. She is almost there, can feel it building to take her over the edge. If he would just hit her clit one more time with his tongue in that way, she knows she would fall off the edge and lose herself in a mind blowing orgasm.

Almost as if he senses how close she is, he draws back slightly.

“no coming until I decide you can Stella” he growls, continuing in an almost pleasant voice, the words out of his mouth send shivers coursing through her trembling frame.  
“You are mine to do with as I please, and it pleases me to keep you grasping and on the edge.”

Letting go of the tight grip he has on one thigh, he runs a finger along her skin, almost as if he is testing the angry reddening dimples his fingertips have left behind before drawing the finger down to her aching center, sliding along the wetness and teasing the opening that is begging to be filled. Her breath shudders out of her as her eyes fall closed in anticipation only to spring back open when she feels him draw away, leaving her once again alone in her bed. Head twisting she searches him out across the room where he is once again rifling through the drawers of the dresser before returning with more then one pair of her stockings dangling from his fingertips. He stands above her running the material through his hands, grasping and stretching it between tightened fists, testing how much give each piece of silk offers before grabbing up one quivering leg, pulling her knee up tightly so thigh and calf meet each other. Wrapping one stocking tightly around them in several loops to hold them in place before sliding another stocking between the restraint and her flesh. Making sure the knots are to his satisfaction he takes her bound leg and pulls it outward and upward, connecting the second stocking to the headboard near her wrist. Climbing over the foot of the bed he gives the other leg the same treatment. She is left in almost the same position he had been holding her earlier but now his hands are free to wander and do as they please. 

Giving a hum of approval he settles himself on his knees below her newly bound legs, hands resting on his own thighs as he takes his time admiring her position and his handy work. Drawing himself upwards, he lightly runs his hands along the bindings before then jumping to her waist and sliding them slowly up her sides, tickling the outside curve of her breasts before skimming across her underarms. Leaning over her, holding his weight on his outstretched arms on either side of her, mouth quirked up in a devilish grin beneath that mask. Leaning farther down towards her, he rests his weight on the one forearm, wrapping his hand around her bicep while using the other hand to gently sweep the damp tendrils of her hair off her forehead before running his fingers lightly down her cheek. Gripping her jaw in a strong unyielding hold, he turns her face towards him and runs his lips lightly over her captured chin in a wet open mouthed kiss before easing up and letting his hand fall fully on her neck once more. Squeezing gently, reminding her without words just how dangerous her position is under his control.

With that reminder in place, he becomes all grasping sliding touches of hands and mouth along her body, never staying in one place for more then a second or two before moving on to the next, slipping ever downwards . Taking what he wants and leaving her gasping and writhing and silently begging for more, more pleasure, more quick bites of almost pain along her over sensitized nerve endings. One hand moving between her legs, latex covered fingers working over her lips and clit in ever widening circles, spreading her wetness from thigh to thigh before rising up to deliver a sharp slap directly to her clit, then one thigh and back to her clit, wrenching loud cries from behind her gag.  
She thinks she lost herself for a moment because when she next becomes aware, his mouth is burning hot directly over her dripping cunt, tongue plunging in and out of her, One of his hands has disappeared from her body, straining her neck as far up as she can, she sees he is palming his cock through his pants, rubbing roughly up and down against the fabric. Watching him pleasure her while he is also pleasuring himself is almost too much to bare and she struggles against her bonds for a moment trying to reach for him, to draw him up and into her, animalistic sounds emerging brokenly from her throat.

He had planned to draw things out even further, tease and torment her body in as many ways as he could. Keep her just on the edge for hours, but her total abandon and enjoyment of the things he is doing to her has snapped his own control to the point that he needs to feel himself inside her now! Rearing up, he yanks down his pants and plunges his cock inside her in one quick thrust, a groan of ecstasy escaping his lips at how tight and hot she feels wrapped around him. Hands gripping her waist in an unyielding hold, he grunts with powerful thrusts of his hips, slapping against her mound over and over until he is almost numb from the exertion. Forcing himself to slow, he angles himself upwards, aiming for and finding her g-spot, hitting and rubbing against it in slow repeated slides, listening to her gasps and moans, watching the sweat bead along her skin as she strains against her bonds and towards him. Falling on her fully, his mouth sweeps up the beads of moisture glistening on the skin of her shoulder, one hand sliding down to skim over her clit lightly, intensifying her pleasure, holding her just below the peak while he lets his grow. Lifting up, one hand wrapping around her throat, the other increasing in pressure against her clit

he whispers against her ear “Time to cum for me Stella, burn me with your heat”

scrambling for breath, she loses herself at his words in an orgasm so powerful she is sure she will black out from it, from the pleasure and the restriction around her aching throat.  
Easing his hold just a bit he continues riding deep within her, fingers working her clit, drawing the orgasm out as long as possible before tightening his hold once more as he looses himself to his own pleasure, spilling his seed and watching her go under in forced slumber another time.

 

Sitting up sharply, Stella grabs at her throat, feeling the flesh, running her hands along her own arms, down towards her towel clad body, breaths coming out in sharp heaving gasps as she slowly realizes she had fallen asleep and it was all a dream. She was alone, there were no binds holding her helpless, no man over top her taking what he wants from her body. Everything in her room was as it had been, files still scattered and waiting around her, bathroom mirror still slightly foggy from her shower. The only thing different was herself. She felt raw and used but not satisfied in the least, her body burned for things she never burned for before. Laying back against the cool sheets, she closes her eyes and slides her own fingers between her thighs, moaning as she does so.


End file.
